Ten Things Gabriella Didn't Say
by Stessa
Summary: Gabriella didn’t say a word. She didn’t even say goodbye. She never said anything. -A very Gabriella centric drabble, with small hints of Troyella.-


**Ten Things Gabriella Didn't Say**

**A Very Gabriella-centric Drabble**

_i. _

When Gabriella's father died, she didn't say anything. She didn't ask her mother where her father had gone, and she didn't ask God why it was her. She didn't ask anyone if it was her fault, because she knew it wasn't. She was a smart kid, her Daddy used to tell her so all the time. So she didn't tell her Mommy how unfair she thought losing him was. She didn't speak her hurt out loud. She didn't say exactly what she felt;

She said nothing.

_ii. _

When Gabriella got bullied at her third school, she didn't tell. She didn't say that her broken arm came from a guy who pushed her down the stairs, rather than her falling on her own, because she was clumsy. She didn't say, "Mommy, they're all bullying me. They're making my life a living hell.", no, she said, "Mommy, I love my new school. I'm so glad we moved out here."

_iii._

When that dude wanted Gabriella to sing with a guy she didn't know, at a New Years Eve Party she didn't even want to be at, Gabriella didn't say that she didn't want to. She let herself be pushed onto the small stage, and was staring at the most gorgeous guy she had ever met.

He had the most ocean blue eyes she had ever seen, and his hair was shaggy and brown. He was handsome, no doubt. And when he started singing, she almost couldn't believe her luck – he had a gorgeous voice as well. She didn't really want to sing, but she did it anyway, knowing she'd embarrass herself if she just stood there.

When they'd sung, he asked her for her name, and she learned he was called Troy. She didn't really get to talk to him much, because she went to find her mom, and wish her Happy New Years. But as she made her way to their room that night, she couldn't believe she had almost said no. For once she was glad about what she didn't say.

_iv._

When Gabriella met Troy again, she didn't say hi, and told him how nice it was to see him. She only told him that she couldn't believe he was there. But that was the truth; it was almost unbelievable. What were the chances? They were very low, that was for sure. And she was glad, she didn't say how nice it was to see him again, because that would have sounded kinda desperate. Even if she was glad to see him again, she didn't need to say it out loud.

So she didn't.

_v._

When Mrs. Darbus told them they had a call-back, she didn't say 'no way!'. She didn't deny to do it, and she didn't cry out fake tears for Mrs. Darbus to see how little she wanted to do it. She'd always been taught not to lie, and telling her new teacher that she didn't want to do the call-back would be a lie.

She wanted to do the call-back, and she wanted to do it with Troy. Kelsi seemed so excited as well, and she didn't want to let the small pianist down. It would be exciting to do something like this, because she had never had the courage to do it before. Troy brought all kind of stuff out in her, and she wanted to act on it.

And maybe if she had said no, she would have never gotten to know Troy the way she did.

_vi._

When Gabriella got a math question wrong, she didn't tell her teacher, and she didn't tell the Decathlon Team. She kept it to herself, because she was so ashamed. She had always been the best at it, and she was expected to know her stuff. So when their teacher asked if someone wanted to answer, she kept her hand to herself, and let Taylor get the light for once; she had gotten the question right anyway.

So it wouldn't really be a problem. No one would ever know, if she didn't tell.

_vii._

When Sharpay started to steal Troy away, she didn't say anything at first. She kept it all inside, and spent time with Ryan and the guys. If Troy couldn't see what he was getting himself into, she didn't want to fight his match for him. She wanted to enjoy her summer, and do the show. It seemed like everything was planned out, but when Sharpay cut them out of the show, she couldn't keep silent.

For one of the first times in her life, Gabriella did actually say something, even if she had kept it to herself at first. So really, did that count?

_iix. _

After 'Everyday', when Sharpay came to apologise for her behaviour, Gabriella didn't reply. She just watched the blonde girl, as she rambled on, her tongue spitting out reason after reason, apology after apology, and just talked and talked. Gabriella couldn't even have gotten a word in, if she had wanted to, so it wasn't really that big of a problem. Sharpay told her that she wanted to change, and that she'd be a better person. Gabriella didn't know what to believe, but she kept that thought to herself.

And Gabriella still couldn't speak, when Sharpay actually became nicer and treated them all like humans. She hadn't known what to say, even if she was asked. She just watched as the blonde girl blossomed before her, and took all her friends with her.

And she was still left speechless.

_ix._

When Troy broke up with her after summer was over, she kept it to herself. She didn't cry in front of him, and she didn't yell or ask why. She simply took in the news, and watched him leave. When she got home, she cried to herself for awhile, before her mom knocked on the door, and asked her what was wrong. But she didn't say, she didn't speak one word about it.

And the next day, when she found Troy walking down the halls with Sharpay (how that happened, she'd never know), she still didn't speak. She just watched them, her eyes following every move they made. And Taylor's questionable eyes went her way, but she still didn't speak.

She really didn't want to.

_x. _

When Gabriella's mom told her they had to move, Gabriella didn't talk. She just stared blankly at her mom, millions of thoughts floating through her head. Her mom was crushed, she was devastated that she'd have to break her promise to her own daughter, about not moving before graduation. But Gabriella didn't mind. She wanted to get the hell out of Albuquerque, to get the hell away from everything Troypay, and just start anew. Even if she had gotten good friends, and great memories, she just wanted to go someplace else, and be a whole new person.

Gabriella didn't say a word. She didn't even say goodbye. She never said anything.

_Fin.

* * *

_

_Yes, yes, I knooow I should have written on "A Lot Like Love", but I couldn't get this little plot bunny out of my head. I will work on it soon, I promise. I have a few ideas for the next chapter. I'm just… kinda bored with it, so I'm writing a few other things before working on that again. _

_I'm really getting to love Gabriella – she's such a 'too perfect' character, and I'd love to give her another side, to give her more layers. I think I'm gonna write a Gabriella-centric story someday (when I'm not working on my million other stories, and promises), because I really want to explore her character. Another character I want to explore is Kelsi, but that's a whole other story. _

_I hope this made sense, though? I hope it wasn't too out-there? Was it alright? Please leave me a review; it'd mean a lot to me. _

_This drabble was inspired by several different fics. Some HSM ones, some other ones. Just thought I'd mention it. _

_**Disclaimer; **__Don't own High School Musical. _

_And I'm really sorry about this one. I dunno what happened. _


End file.
